Años perdidos
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Hoy, cuando Harry cumple 39 años, se encuentra reflexionando sobre lo vivido, y si esos años en Hogwarts puede considerarlos "perdidos", en un relato que se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", y se inspira en "Wasted Years" de Iron Maiden (de su disco de 1986 "Somewhere in Time"; imagen de portada, (c) Iron Maiden Holdings, del "single")


**Años perdidos (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el Long-fic __**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **__del cual se considera "spin-off".(2) __Siguiendo esta premisa, y en un alarde de "reacción en tiempo real", traemos a consideración este "regalo de cumpleaños" al "Hijo de la Profecía", el "Niño que Vivió", "El Elegido" o simplemente Harry Potter, bajo los acordes de una de las canciones emblemáticas de la banda británica __**Iron Maiden**__… Hablamos de que esta situación pudiera estar ocurriendo hoy mismo, 31 de Julio de 2019, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres._

* * *

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

La pregunta, proveniente de la única mujer que había amado con fiereza y pasión, lo había tomado desprevenido. Ese día habían celebrado en Grimmauld Place una pequeña reunión para celebrar sus 39 años, y al decir "pequeña reunión" implicaba la presencia de todos los Weasley, desde Arthur y Molly, hasta los más pequeños, además de los Longbottom, incluidos sus cuatro hijos, y varios compañeros de la Oficina de Aurores y de la redacción de la revista que dirigía Ginny.

Ya después que los invitados se habían ido y los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter-Weasley se habían ido a dormir, a regañadientes, Harry se había quedado de pie frente a la chimenea, viendo la placa que, como reconocimiento, le habían obsequiado George y Fred Weasley hacía 21 años. Ginny lo había encontrado en esa pose, absorto en sus pensamientos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De ahí que, luego de acercarse y abrazarlo por la espalda le había repetido la pregunta:

—Harry, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, amor —respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Ginny—, _**Estoy viajando, a lo largo y ancho **_de mis recuerdos, por lo menos de los que tengo más frescos. _**Pero ahora parece que soy un extraño para mí, y todas las cosas que a veces hago, **_ siento que _**no soy yo, sino alguien más.(3)**_

—¿En qué sentido? —Harry sintió que Ginny se separaba y lo obligaba a voltearse. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, los ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los chocolate—, ¿qué quieres decir, Harry?

La pregunta era simple curiosidad, pero algo de preocupación se había instalado en Ginny.

—No es nada malo, Gin —Harry invitó a su esposa a sentarse en el magnífico sofá frente a la chimenea—. Es que a veces _**cierro los ojos **_cuando estoy en la oficina_**, y pienso en casa; **_incluso cuando estoy en casa, _**en la noche **_me sorprendo preguntándome,_** ¿No es gracioso cómo es, **_que_** nunca te lo pierdes hasta que se haya ido? **_Y esos recuerdos llegan, sobre todo los más duros, los de las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal, del basilisco, del Torneo de los Tres Magos, de la batalla en el Ministerio, de la muerte de Dumbledore, de la búsqueda de los _Horrocruxes, _de la batalla de Hogwarts, de los atentados y la escaramuza en el Bosque Prohibido. _**Y mi corazón está tumbado allí y **_lo más seguro es que así _**estará hasta mi día de muerte.(4)**_

—Entiendo —suspiró Ginny, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry—, y te aseguro que así me pasa a mí, ha sido _**demasiado tiempo en mis manos, **_todo el tiempo _**te tengo en mi mente, **_temiendo que en alguna misión de los Aurores falle algo. Sí, yo sé —admitió cuando Harry la miró con interés—. _**No se puede aliviar este dolor tan fácilmente, cuando no puedes encontrar las palabras para decir. **_Sabes que para nosotros _**es difícil sobrevivir otro día **_sin Fred. Ya son veintiún años sin él, sin sus bromas, y eso _**me hace querer llorar. Y lanzo mis manos al cielo,(5) **_buscando respuestas que no conozco.

—Claro que conoces esas respuestas —rebatió Harry, con voz calmada.

—No, Harry, no las conozco, en serio —Ginny suspiró y siguió hablando—. Aunque hemos hablado infinidad de veces sobre el tema, refrescando recuerdos, inclusive con Ron, Hermione, Neville y hasta Luna, hay cosas que pasaron que nunca las supe en su totalidad, como ese tiempo que Ron los abandonó o lo que pasó realmente en el Bosque Prohibido cuando te encontraste con Voldemort mientras nosotros llorábamos a Fred. Incluso cosas tan triviales como lo que provocó tu duelo con Malfoy en el baño en mi quinto año o qué pensabas de mí cuando me veías con Michael Corner o con Dean Thomas.

—Bueno —admitió Harry, sonriendo apenado—, Eso es cierto. Muchos detalles se han ido diluyendo en el tiempo, siempre lo digo, mientras que otros se encuentran tan profundamente marcados en nosotros —con un gesto descuidado, Ginny acarició el dorso de la mano izquierda de Harry, donde la cicatriz del castigo de Umbridge apenas se vislumbraba—, que dudo que podamos extraerlos sin causarnos dolor o pesar, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, me pasa cada vez que voy a "Sortilegios Weasley" o a La Madriguera —mencionó Ginny, mientras ajustaba levemente su posición para dejarse abrazar por Harry sin soltar su mano—. Algo me dice que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, nunca vamos a olvidar completamente lo que vivimos.

Luego de estas reflexiones, los esposos se encaminaron a su habitación, verificando que sus tres hijos ya estaban dormidos.

Harry comenzó a soñar que estaba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, y se sorprendió verse solo, encaminándose a la "explanada de los héroes", donde reposaban los restos de quienes habían batallado por defender el colegio. Se detuvo delante de la magnífica tumba de Albus Dumbledore, y suspirando, comentó:

—Aquí estamos otra vez, Albus, aquí estamos otra vez.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, pero no se extrañó; sabía que era el espectro del anciano director, quien sonriente le dijo:

—Y estás sin poder sacar de tu mente todo lo que viviste, ¿verdad?

—Es indeleble —repuso Harry al voltear a ver a su antiguo profesor, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina, con bordados dorados—, está marcado a fuego en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

—Aunque me parece, mi joven amigo, que sientes que poco a poco esa marca se ha ido perdiendo.

—Sí, realmente… —suspiró, mientras caminaban alrededor de las tumbas, viendo algunos nombres. Albus lo miró detenerse delante de la pareja de tumbas de Remus Lupin y Dora Tonks, y volver a suspirar antes de voltear y preguntarle—: ¿Realmente llegaré a saber todo lo que ocurrió durante mi vida en Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, Harry —respondió Dumbledore, con un brillo particular en los ojos—, la pregunta sería si realmente llegarás a comprender todo lo que viviste.

—A veces se me cruza por la mente pensar que estos años fueron perdidos… —al ver la cara de asombro de Albus, matizó—. Quiero decir, aprendí muchísimo, por supuesto, pero no los viví como se supondría que debí vivirlos, como un adolescente cualquiera; sino que siempre estuve al filo de la muerte, resolviendo misterios, corriendo por mi vida y la de muchos. Por eso siento que fueron años de mi vida que desperdicié. Y no sólo yo, también Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y tantos otros…

Caminaron hasta que encontraron un banco frente a la tumba de Severus Snape, donde Harry se sentó, con gesto de cansancio. Albus, aún de pie, le dijo:

—Para mí no fueron años perdidos. _**Así que comprende **_algo: _**No pierdas el tiempo buscando esos años desperdiciados **_según tú. Ven, _**levanta la cara, ponte de pie, y date cuenta de que estás viviendo en los años dorados;(6) **_los años de una paz duradera que tú mismo ayudaste a cimentar.

—Por supuesto, no lo pongo en duda —aclaró Harry, algo apenado—, sólo que es lo que siento. Pero tienes razón, debo procurar vivir el presente y el futuro.

—Exacto, Harry, exacto. Imagino que no has contado nada a tus hijos de lo que viviste, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, realmente no. Y creo que ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho; fue una especie de acuerdo no escrito, para evitarles una fama innecesaria —suspiró nuevamente—, aunque sospecho que tienen alguna remota idea. No sé si por rumores, por averiguaciones o por algo que hayan descubierto, pero a veces mis hijos me sorprenden con algunas preguntas.

—Creo, sin querer intervenir en tu posición de padre, que no haría daño a tus hijos o a los de tus amigos y familiares, que conversen sobre esos años.

—Sí, lo he estado pensando, pero como te dije, siento que hay detalles que poco a poco la mente ha ido borrando.

—La mente… —Albus se tomó las manos por la espalda y suspirando, miró hacia el lago, calmado en esa noche sin luna, apenas iluminado por las antorchas del colegio—. Más poderosa que cualquier magia, Harry. No dudes que tendrás la oportunidad de recordar todo lo vivido, todos esos años invertidos y no desperdiciados.

Y dando media vuelta caminó, alejándose de Harry, quien lo vio hasta que al pasar detrás de una haya, desapareció de su vista.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1)Inspirado en _**Wasted Years**_ [Iron Maiden (Adrian Smith), editado en el album "Somewhere in Time", de 1986 © Iron Maiden Holdings, 1986-2019]. Disponible en: (Slash)watch?v=Ij99dud8-0A

(2) Long-fic el cual invito encarecidamente a su lectura y disfrute, especialmente la "segunda edición", corregida y aumentada… XDDD.

(3) En el original en inglés: _**I'm travelling on, far and wide**_

_**But now it seems I'm just a stranger to myself**_

_**And all the things I sometimes do**_

_**It isn't me, but someone else**_

(4) _**I close my eyes, and think of home**_

_**(Another city goes by), in the night**_

_**Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it 'til it's gone away**_

_**And my heart is lying there and will be 'til my dying day**_

(5) _**Too much time on my hands, I got you on my mind**_

_**Can't ease this pain so easily**_

_**When you can't find the words to say**_

_**It's hard to make it through another day**_

_**And it makes me wanna cry**_

_**And throw my hands up to the sky**_

(6) _**So understand**_

_**Don't waste your time always searching for those wasted years**_

_**Face up, make your stand**_

_**And realize you're living in the golden years**_

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz cumpleaños a Harry Potter! **_Otro "song-fic" del que estoy acostumbrado a escribir en estos últimos tiempos, y este como preludio de algo que se acerca... Basado en un extraordinario tema de la _**Virgen de Hierro **_de la _Nueva Ola del Heavy Metal Británico, _que trata precisamente de no quedarse anclado en el pasado, sino tomar lo mejor de él para construir un presente y disfrutar del futuro... Salud y saludos!


End file.
